littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A View to a Kill
A View to a Kill is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 38th case of the game. It is the second case set in Allison Town. Plot Chief MacLeod told Abraham and the player to keep their eyes on Sawyer Dawson when he comes to visiting Emerald Land Zoo for St. Patrick's Day Parade. Abraham takes Fatiha for a date at the zoo, where the president thanks everyone for attending the St. Patrick Day. Later at the zoo, they heard a woman screaming and running away from the lion. Abraham goes after the lion while Fatiha and the player goes to the lion's cage, where they found the body of Nigerian cage guard Ademola Oyeyemi eaten alive with his liver is missing. The five people were labelled as suspects: Brenda Anstead (pastry owner), Lanre Oyeyemi (victim's daughter), Jack Wakabayashi (stage actor), Rabiu Adetokunbo (politician), and Bridget Aitchison (gardener). While searching for evidences, Fatiha went inside the train station and found the picture of younger Margaret who's been with Rees family. But suddenly the lion jumps and attempt to eats Fatiha, however, the player managed to knock him out with sleep gun. They sends it to the lab in which confirm it as a murder weapon. During the investigation, Roxanne found out that Ademola had been living in the catholic church. Later, Nadia discovered that Ademola and Brenda Anstead used to work together at zoo when they were younger. Eventually, they arrested the gardener Bridget Aitchison for the murder. After pleading innocence, Bridget admitted to the hate crime. Bridget had used to work as gardener to growth fruits and vegetables to make a money for her family. Ademola and his daughter approached and asked her father for money. After Bridget refused to give him the money due for being racist, her father beats her up and agreed to help him buying a lion for his zoo. When she felt devastated after her family sold their shop and forbidding her from money, She don't accompanied immigrants anything from it and so she decided to take revenge against him for being a racist. She sneaking into the lion's cage and and opened up to let him preys on Ademola and eat him alive to teach them a lesson for being a traitors. However, she panicked by and run away to hide herself safety from the lion. Judge Pereira sentenced her to 30 years in jail. During Project Deathstalker Unleashed (2/6), Lanre Oyeyemi, Ademola's daughter, told Fatiha and the player that she spotted suspicious people around the church. There, they found an oni mask which (per Hilda) was used by Bryce Takamura, Deathstalker's former cult follow, to graffiti the temple. The team then warned Lanre and Rabiu Adetokunbo that there is a possibility assassination attempt of Sawyer Dawson. Afterward, Fatiha begs Abraham for their dating to attend a musician concert and Abraham told her to stay close on the president before the team moved to Reggae Town for the concert. Summary Victim *'Ademola Oyeyemi' Murder Weapon *'Lion' Killer *'Bridget Aitchison' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect visits zoo. *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect's initials are B.A. *The suspect wears a four-leaf clover brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect visits zoo. *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect wears a four-leaf clover brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect visits zoo. *The suspect's blood type is A-. Suspect's Profile *The suspect visits zoo. *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect's blood type is A-. *The suspect wears a four-leaf clover brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect visits zoo. *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect's initials are B.A. *The suspect's blood type is A-. *The suspect wears a four-leaf clover brooch. Killer's Profile *The killer visits zoo. *The killer drinks beer. *The killer's initials are B.A. *The killer's blood type is A-. *The killer wears a four-leaf clover brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Project Deathstalker Unleashed (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Allison Town Category:Copyrighted Images Category:Crime